


lays a-memes

by emordnilap (sleepingsapphic)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Texting, i'll add more to tags as i go along, the texting fic we all didn't need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingsapphic/pseuds/emordnilap
Summary: prouvaire: lays a-memesgrand.R: jehan you meme loving fuckprouvaire: [pepe.jpg]paper-feuilly: this chat has existed for less that 24 hours and i’m already muting all of you





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: the texting fic trope is Dead there's no need for a les mis au  
> me: stumbles across one (1) texting fic in a very small fandom  
> me: ..boi,,,
> 
> ships are small and will be slow going but we'll get there?? i'm exr trash so that'll get here eventually and also eposette trash so,, that will also get here.,, eventually
> 
> anyways !! there are a lot of characters in here already and it stressed me out trying to make up names for them so here's a key!!:  
> mothman: ferre  
> courf: courf  
> grand.R: grantaire  
> littlelark: cosette  
> thenardibae: eponine  
> baldeaglez: bossuet  
> jolyholiday: joly  
> chetta.cheese: musichetta  
> paper-feuilly: feuilly  
> baho-really: bahorel  
> prouvaire: jehan

**courf created “les amis”**

**10:27 pm**

**courf:** GUYWS WERE MOVING THE GROUP CHAT HERE NOW

 **grand.R:** can i ask why or

 **courf:** CAUSE I SAID SO THATS WHY

 **grand.R:** i

 **grand.R:** ok

 **Mothman:** It’s because Enjolras got mad his phone couldnt work with the app we were currently using

 **grand.R:** we were using imessage??

 **Mothman:** He got an android

 **grand.R:** that makes more sense

 **paper-feuilly:** Enjolras also got mad on my behalf that I wasn’t getting the texts since I also have an Android

 **baho-really:** i mean i thought that was fine cause we worked up a system

 **grand.R:** what was the system

 **courf:** what system??

 **baho-really:** after sex he’d read the chat over my shoulder

 **paper-feuilly:** I mean I also made him screenshot the memes and send them to me but

 **paper-feuilly:** Yeah basically

 **courf:** i dont know whether thats tmi or really cute

 **prouvaire:** dont ask me i’m a Romantic not a romantic

 **grand.R:** no one else in this chat except for me gets that joke

 **prouvaire:** it’s an Exclusive Meme™

 **courf:** ANYWAYS tell your husbands and wives we gotta relocate

 **grand.R:** none of our friends are married

 **courf:** we’re all like in our mid 20s im sure we can do what we want

 

**grand.R - > littlelark**

**10:59 pm**

**grand.R:** you still use this right?

 **littlelark:** i mean yeah kinda?? only for talking with relatives and stuff

 **grand.R:** well be prepared to use this a lot more cause our friends are a talkative bunch

 **littlelark:** ??

 

**grand.R added littlelark to “les amis”**

**11:01 pm**

 

**littlelark - > grand.R**

**11:08 pm**

**littlelark:** oh ! cool!

 **grand.R:** i only remember your username though can you add the threesome and eponine

 **littlelark:** i dont even think ep has one

 **grand.R:** lmao thats good i thought i was a really horrible friend for a second

 **littlelark:** i’ll tell her to make one but i’ll add jbm now

 

**littlelark added jolyholiday, baldeaglez, and chetta.cheese to “les amis”**

**11:12pm**

**jolyholiday:** why are you up

 **jolyholiday:** why is anyone in this chat up

 **courf:** its only eleven??? not that late????

 **courf:** why are you up

 **jolyholiday:** im exhausted

 **baldeaglez:** It’s true he’s literally laying across me right now

 **baldeaglez:** My arm is going numb

 **baldeaglez:** I actually think he fell asleep just now??

 **courf:** AW

 **chetta.cheese:** IF YOU THINK I’M NOT COMIN RIGHT NOW FOR PICS

 **baldeaglez:** Come quick I don’t wanna wake him up

 **courf:** send!! them!!

 **chetta.cheese:** ONE SEC

 

**les amis**

**11:32 pm**

**chetta.cheese:** [adorablepic1.png]

 **chetta.cheese:** [adorablepic2.png]

 **grand.R:** tag yourself i’m joly’s shirt

 **littlelark:** i’m the naked lady lamp

 **paper-feuilly:** i’m musichetta’s thumb in the corner

 **chetta.cheese:** aw shit he just woke up

 **jolyholiday:** i;m the resaon all of your circadian rthyms are off

 **grand.R:** how did you manage to spell circadian right but get literally everything else wrong

 **jolyholiday:** bossuet helpd me

 **baldeaglez:** <3

 **chetta.cheese:** gay

 

\--

 

**littlelark added thenardibae to “les amis”**

**9:43 am**

**thenardibae:** there are a lot of people in this chat

 **thenardibae:** oh wait i just realized who’s in here

 

**thenardibae - > littlelark**

**9:45 am**

**thenardibae:** am i part of the Group now

 **littlelark:** i mean i’d assume so?? don’t ask me tho grantaire told me to add you

 **thenardibae:** i thought there’d be more culty things

 **littlelark:** like what?? it’s a student group not the kkk

 **thenardibae:** like,, rams heads and red hoods

 **thenardibae:** not white hoods cause like only ¼ of this group is white

 **littlelark:** and again… not the kkk

**10:12 am**

**thenardibae:** i’m screenshotting that btw

 **littlelark:** i

 **littlelark:** why???

 **thenardibae:** Reasons

 

**les amis**

**10:20 am**

**thenardibae:** anyways lol why is this called les amis

 **thenardibae:** also is it “less amys” or “lay amees”

 **courf:** rt

**littlelark changed the group name to “lay amees”**

**Mothman:** I think it is the latter

 **Mothman:** but it’s “lays” instead of “lay”

 **prouvaire:** lays a-memes

 **grand.R:** jehan you meme loving fuck

 **prouvaire:** [pepe.jpg]

 **paper-feuilly:** this chat has existed for less that 24 hours and i’m already muting all of you

 **grand.R:** rt

 **courf:** rt

 **thenardibae:** rt

 **baho-really:** eponine you don’t have a twitter

 **thenardibae:** rt anyways

  
  


**jolyholiday created “the three musketeers!!!”**

**11:35 am**

**jolyholiday** : if our friends have moved so shall we!!

 **grand.R:** there are four (4) people in here

 **jolyholiday:** your point????

 **grand.R:** who am i supposed to be

 **chetta.cheese:** you are the athos to my d’artagnan

 **grand.R:**..fair

 **baldeaglez:** Didnt we sort this out in the old group chat???

 **jolyholiday:** no we were robin hood’s merry men in the old one

 **baldeaglez:** Oh yeah musichetta was robin hood

 **chetta.cheese:** the only reason why was because i can use a crossbow

 **grand.R:** is that not a valid reason tho

 **chetta.cheese:** tru tru

 **baldeaglez:** YOU ARE THE MASTER ARCHER YOU ARE THE TRUE KATNISS IT’S WHY WE LOVE YOU

 **chetta.cheese:** <3 <3

 **jolyholiday:** wait which one of us is peeta and which one is gale????

 **baldeaglez:** ! :-) !

 **chetta.cheese:** we are not having this conversation ever

 **baldeaglez:**! :-( !

**Author's Note:**

> this is. not very long but whatever
> 
> my twitter is @sapphicnymphs talk to me!!!


End file.
